MHP3rd: Farm
Crops Crops work almost exactly as they did in Pokke Farm. Speaking to the Felyne near the crops will allow the player to use items to fertilize the crop rows and then plant seeds or plants. A number of items can be used for fertilization, including worms, dung, and ash (which is obtained by cooking meat in the farm). The fertilization level can be increased from 1 to 3 using these items. Fertilizing the crop rows will increase the number of items produced by that row. After the player returns from their next mission, the crops will be ready to harvest. Each row must be picked individually, and all rows must be cleared before the player can talk to the Felyne and plant their next crop. The player starts out with one row of crops, but can use Yukumo points to upgrade to a maximum of 3.. Mushrooms Mushrooms are simple: The player walks up to the little mushroom house thing, and harvests them with the square button. The number and type of mushrooms that grow can be expanded by upgrading the mushroom house with Yukumo Points. Additionally, once the Mine Cart has been purchased, Pickaxe Mushrooms will begin to grow (2-3). These can be given to Felynes on their way into the mine to, hopefully, increase their productivity. Honey Honey is also simple. Like mushrooms, the player simply walks to the honey box and presses the square button to harvest it. There is also a possibility you could get insect husks or Snakebee Larva in your honey box. The amount of honey provided can be upgraded using Yukumo Points. Fishing Dock The fishing dock has been greatly streamlined from its Pokke Farm counterpart. Running to the edge of the dock and pressing square will make the character retrieve a giant fishing basket full of fish, which can quickly be harvested. The amount and type of fish found can be upgraded with Yukumo Points. After harvesting the fish, the player is teleported to the foot of the dock. Bug Catcher Speaking to the Felyne next to the Bug Catcher will give the player two options. The player can select which incense they wish to use and a boosting item. The incense controls which type of bugs is attracted to the catcher. New incenses can be purchased using Yukumo Points. Once set, the incense selection is maintained until the player changes it. The boosting item, either honey or hypnotic pollen, will increase the bugs that are harvested from the Bug Catcher. There are very few items that can be used in this aspect. In the case of honey and hypnotic pollen, the pollen would get more yield than honey. Mining Players can approach a mining node and press the square button to strike it with a pickaxe (a pickaxe is automatically provided, no need to have one in your inventory). Each node typically yields 3-4 items. Harvested items are automatically dropped in the player's bag. Any items received that will not fit in the bag are automatically dropped in the player's item box. Additional nodes can be purchased using Yukumo Points and are placed up quick ladders (ladders you don't actually have to climb). Cats increase Productivity With cats now doing almost everything in farm, you can pick up to 4 cats to help you collect bugs, fish, ore, and items. Using 4 cats per activity helps you retrieve more items. (EX: Each cat will bring back 4-5 items when you send them out on a mission.) Overall making Item collecting much easier. Each activity (excluding missions) has 3 levels of success: Bad, Good, Great. It's fairly easy to tell which one you got based on both the Felyne's and the player's reaction. ''Fishing Basket'' -Pick up to 4 Felyne Companions and 3 bait types. The character throws the bait into the water and the Felynes throw fish into a large basket. I have not found the optimal combination yet, but using any type of fishing lure and a Godbug seems to yield good results. It is possible to obtain Ancient Fish through this activity.A Combo of God Bug, Bountiful bait and Hotsprings(Yakumo) Egg may yield an ancient fish. (Elmer Says:)Using 1 Godbug, 1 Snakebee Larva, and 1 Bitterbug with 4 Felynes will yield 100% success rate (Hunter AiDz: In Any order, Godbug, Snakebee Larvae, Hotspring Egg, this is 90%-100% success rate) ''Bug Tree Catapult'' -Pick up to 4 Felyne Companions to stand on one side of the catapult while the player jumps from a cliff to launch them as high into the tree as possible. After selecting your Felynes, the player will be standing atop a short cliff. A small mini-game begins where the player will squat, flash, and then flash again about a second later. This is repeated until the player presses the O button to jump. The longer you wait after the first flash up to the second flash, the better the jump and the higher the Felynes will be launched. The higher they are launched the more bugs you get, but the possible quality of the bugs is not affected. It is possible to get several types of otherwise unobtainable bugs through this activity. ''Mine Cart'' -Pick up to 4 Felyne Companions and hand them each a tool to see if they can strike it rich in the mine. The felynes can be given any type of pickaxe or a pickaxe mushroom. The player can only select one type of item per trip into the mine, and must have enough of the item to give to all the felynes he has selected to go into the mine. The three types of pickaxes give the expected results. Old Pickaxes will often have a Bad result. Regular Pickaxes will often have a Good result. Mega Pickaxes will often have a Great result. Pickaxe Mushrooms are more of a wildcard. All 3 results seem equally possible when using. Again the number of items is affected by the type of result, but the quality of items is not affected. It is possible to get Carbalite ore and Rainbow Crystal through this activity. ''Quest Cart'' -Coming Soon Cat Training There are 6 standard action "training" for the felyne and 5 special trainings which can be bought for Yukumo Points (YP) Whats new in the farm? * It is named as "Yukumo Farm". * It is larger than Pokke Farm (MHFU/MHP2G). * As the Felyne Kitchen is no longer in MHP3rd, the Felyne Comrade and the comrade chart board has been placed in the farm (near the farm entrance) as well as being in the player's house. *Felynes can train at the farm, and even be sent out on their own Quests. * This farm is filled with waterfalls and beautiful landscape. * There will be more features than Pokke Farm. **Mining, Fishing, Crops, Honey, and Mushrooms are gathered in the same fashion as Pokke Farm **A new mining feature that seemingly replaces Bomb Mining involves sending up to four Felyne Fighters into the mines via minecart. **Your Felyne companions also replace Trenya, and can be sent on their own quests to gather materials and such. Again, up to four can be sent per quest. **Also, your Felyne companions take part in gathering bugs in what appears to replace the bug tree from previous games. **Lastly, it appears that your Felynes also go into the water and catch fish, which replaces the Net feature. As with the other changes, you can use Four at a time. * There is a new feature that lets the hunter cook up to 10 steaks or fish at one time using the help of a felyne comrade. Cooking this way is no different than cooking on a spit during a quest, the additional animation is your felyne using a fan to regulate the heat so your food cooks evenly and thus giving you more time to press the circle button to take the food off the spit at the precise moment it becomes well done. This is influenced by your comrade's level and skills (needs confirmation). After cooking your meat you can collect Quality Ash, which can be used to fertilize your crops. * (Elmer Says:) Using a felyne with a high level of fondness, will give a "!" when the steaks or the fishes is well done. Cooking on the multi-spit below: Scan0001-1-.jpg Scan0002-1-1.jpg Scan0003-1-.jpg Scan0004-1-.jpg Scan0005-1-.jpg Scan0006-1-.jpg Category:Monster Hunter Portable 3rd